Cuida tus modales
by MrRayney
Summary: Los Titanes son invitados a una cena en su honor debido a su dedicación por proteger la ciudad. Pero cuando Chico Bestia comienza a aburrirse, pronto se le ocurre la mejor idea para pasar el rato.
**Always use your Manners**

 **Escrito por Tinkyrae**

 **Traducido por MrRayney**

Sinceramente en esta ocasión no tengo mucho que decir, solo que disfruten de este one-shot.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, como tampoco me pertenece esta historia._**

* * *

 ** _Cuida tus modales_**

Todo el equipo se reunió alrededor de la mesa mientras Robin se encontraba hablando con el ministro. La iglesia católica de Jump City había organizado un evento en honor a los Titanes. En esta ocasión la celebración se estaba llevando a cabo en el lujoso y famoso restaurante Ruth Chris. Cyborg quien estaba sentado en el lado opuesto de Robin se encontraba en ese momento devorando la comida. Starfire se encontraba sentada al lado de Robin y junto a Raven. Por otro lado la hechicera se encontraba al lado de Chico Bestia quien hace unos segundos había terminado de comer su ensalada y ahora descansaba una de sus manos en los muslos de su amante secreta.

El mutante se encontraba bastante aburrido hasta que una perversa idea se le vino a la mente. Garfield sonrió para sí mismo mientras ponía atención a lo que estaba haciendo Raven. La empática se encontraba prestando atención a la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo mientras comía su comida con gracia y elegancia. El ministro se encontraba mostrándole algunas fotografías a ella y Robin. Lentamente extendió su mano suavemente mientras le arrebataba una de las fotografías a su novia. Raven no pudo evitar tensarse cuando Chico Bestia comenzó a acariciar suavemente sus muslos mientras que con una sonrisa fingía prestar atención a la foto. El cambiaformas tarareaba inocentemente como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo.

— ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?— pregunto la hechicera en voz baja.

Él tan solo se limitó a sonreír y respondió con un tono de inocencia.

—Solo viendo esta fotografía— y tan pronto como la palabra fotografía había salido de sus labios, deslizo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella.

Raven pudo sentir como pronto su cuerpo de manera involuntaria se tensaba instantáneamente. La empática inhalo ruidosamente haciendo que los demás dirigieran su atención a ella. La hechicera permaneció en silencio mientras le quitaba la foto a Chico Bestia y se la regresaba al ministro.

—Raven, Robin ¿Podrían decirme si conocen a esta hermana nuestra?— pregunto el ministro mostrándoles una foto.

Raven en cambio apretó fuertemente su mano mientras hacia todo lo posible por ocultar el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Tratando fallidamente de enfocar toda su atención al hombre que tenía frente a ella e intentar mantener sus poderes bajo control, lo cual sinceramente no estaba siendo una tarea fácil cuando su estúpido novio se encontraba masajeando su interior. Inesperadamente sintió como la piel se le ponía de gallina cuando sintió como sus dedos se deslizaban dentro y fuera de ella más rápidamente

—Si— respondió ella finalmente con un tono de voz bastante extraño— Es la hermana María, ella cuido de mí antes de que me uniera a los Titanes.

Raven no pudo evitar retorcerse sobre su asiento cuando sintió como Chico Bestia introducía sus dedos mucho más profundo dentro de ella. Ella se mordió el labio inferior en un intento por detener varios de sus gemidos que amenazaban con escapar. Lo que Raven más odiaba y amaba de Chico Bestia, era el hecho de que él sabía exactamente donde tocarla.

—Ah…la hermana Maria, ella realmente es una verdadera bendición. Dime Raven ¿Alguna vez has considerado la opción de volverte monja? Por supuesto después de que te hayas retirado de los Titanes— pregunto el ministro con bastantes intereses.

Chico Bestia no pudo evitar reírse ante aquella pregunta.

—Sí, Rae ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso?— pregunto Garfield entrando y saliendo de ella con bastante rapidez.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes, pero eso no impidió que él siguiera sonriendo descaradamente.

—Honestamente no he considerado esa opción— respondió ella con un tono de voz más calmado y propio de ella, agradecida de que años de práctica suprimiendo sus emociones le sirviera para un momento como este.

—Bueno, ciertamente no es una vocación para todos, pero siento que serias una candidata perfecta para el puesto— dijo el ministro con una sonrisa.

 _—Oh, la ironía—_ pensaron Raven y Chico Bestia al mismo tiempo.

Después de todo ella siendo hija de Trigon era todo menos una santa. En vez de explicar por qué no había forma alguna de que se le permitiera entrar en el programa, la hechicera suavemente sonrió y respondió:

—Voy a pensar en eso, gracias por la oferta.

El ministro asintió y rápidamente volvió a su conversación con el líder de los Titanes. La hechicera dirigió su atención hacia su comida…o a cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerla de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de ella. El cambiaformas ahora estaba utilizando su pulgar para frotarlo en círculos contra su clítoris. Raven podía sentir como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y su vista empezaba a tornarse borrosa, mientras su novio se encontraba moviendo su mano tratando de encontrar un mejor ángulo de ataque.

Chico Bestia sabía que se encontraba tentando su suerte en esos momentos pero sinceramente no le importaba. Había algo que le fascinaba cuando ella se retorcía de placer bajo su tacto. Garfield sonrió al sentir como sus paredes internas comenzaban a apretar sus dedos. Ella estaba a punto de acabar. Y con una sonrisa malvada que pondría celoso al propio Slade, saco sus dedos de forma inesperada y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, negándole el tan placentero orgasmo que la hechicera había deseado.

Raven frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su corazón latía a gran velocidad que no le sorprendería si toda la mesa pudiera escucharlo y su cara estaba completamente sonrojada. Ella tomo de la muñeca a Chico Bestia y se levantó.

—Disculpe la molestia, pero tengo que hablar con mi compañero sobre algo importante— anuncio Raven cortésmente al ministro y a su equipo.

— ¡Oh, Bestita! ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?— pregunto Cy burlándose de su mejor amigo.

Chico Bestia tan solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Él sabía exactamente lo que había y sinceramente se encontraba algo asustado cuando se dio cuenta de que Raven lo estaba llevando lejos de todos los posibles testigos de su asesinato.

Las uñas muy bien arregladas de su novia se encontraban atravesando sus muñecas, mientras ella lo llevaba a una zona apartada del restaurante. Con un movimiento de su mano la puerta del baño se abrió y por suerte para ella este se encontraba completamente vacío, con ayuda de sus poderes cerró la puerta con llave para que no fueran molestados.

— ¡Quítate los pantalones!— ordeno ella rechinando los dientes.

—Guau, Rae...—dijo Chico Bestia con una pequeña sonrisa— No pensé que estuvieras tan desesperada como para querer hacerlo en el baño ¿Quieres hacerlo sobre el lavamanos o el retrete?

— ¡No estoy bromeando, Gar! En serio solo tienes tres segundos para quitarte los pantalones o juro por Azar que yo te los arranco— volvió a ordenar la hechicera.

La sonrisa de Garfield comenzó a desvanecerse cuando se dio cuenta de que Raven realmente estaba hablando en serio sobre tener un rapidin en el cuarto de baño de uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad.

—Rae…— instantáneamente Gar se detuvo cuando vio cómo su novia se levantaba la falda revelando su ropa interior de encaje negro.

—Gar, no voy a repetírtelo dos veces. Así que te quitas los pantalones en este instante o despedazare toda tu ropa en este momento— amenazo Raven vestida solamente con su blusa, mientras hábilmente comenzaba a quitarle el cinturón a su novio.

—Raven— dijo él tratando de hacerla entrar en razón— No traigo nada conmigo.

A pesar de que se encontraba protestando en contra de esta idea, hacer algo como esto en un lugar como este era algo bastante excitante.

—No me importa— respondió ella. Finalmente le había quitado el cinturón y ahora tenía los pantalones hasta los tobillos, para después fulminarlo con la mirada— Si piensas que voy a permitir que te burles de mí de esta manera, eres un jodido idiota.

—Hey, lenguaje…— le regaño él—Rae ¿Acaso no puedes esperar? Una vez que lleguemos a casa prometo complacerte toda la noche de todas las maneras posibles.

Sin embargo su propuesta fue completamente ignorada, cuando en un rápido movimiento sintió como sus boxers caían al suelo, dejándolo completamente expuesto.

—Deja de hablar—ordeno Raven murmurando junto a su oído.

Para acto seguido, atraer su boca contra la suya. Ella sabía que no tardaría mucho en caer y antes de que él pudiera alejarse lo estampo contra la pared. Sus piernas se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor de su cintura mientras lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Poco a poco Chico Bestia comenzó a dejar de resistirse mientras sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar su blusa, Raven dirigió su mirada hacia abajo feliz de ver el miembro de Chico Bestia completamente erecto, lista para penetrarla. Estaban a tan solo unos milímetros para perderse en un mar de pasión y luju…

*KNOCK KNOCK

Los dos se congelaron al instante y fijamente miraron la puerta.

—Amiga Raven, estoy aquí para asegurarme de que te encuentras bien— anuncio Starfire al otro lado de la puerta— ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Ella estará lista en un segundo!— grito Chico Bestia…para instantes después darse cuenta del grave error que había hecho. Raven lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se bajaba de él.

— ¡Chico Bestia!— exclamo sorprendida Star— ¿Qué estás haciendo en el cuarto de las mujeres?

—Ponte los pantalones, idiota— murmuro Raven mientras se ponía de nuevo su falda.

—Lenguaje, Rae— volvió a regañarlo Chico Bestia.

—Por favor ¿Podrían explicarme lo que está pasando?— pidió Starfire golpeando la puerta de nuevo.

—Mantén esa boca cerrada o juro no tendrás sexo por los siguientes dos meses— amenazo Raven.

Chico Bestia asintió rápidamente con la cabeza mientras se ponía completamente blanco ante el miedo de que esa amenaza se volviera realidad. Después de todo, él era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que su novia no estaba bromeando. Una vez que se había vuelto a poner los pantalones, Raven abrió la puerta del baño. Rápidamente la empática tomo por la muñeca a su mejor amiga y la jalo hacia ella, volviendo a cerrar la puerta con llave con ayuda de sus poderes. Chico Bestia mantuvo la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo cuando sintió la mirada desaprobatoria de Starfire sobre él.

—Veras, Star…—comenzó a explicar Raven ganándose la atención de su amiga— Chico Bestia y yo tenemos algo que decirte…

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
